fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Freeze Frame
'Kirby: Time Tussle''' is the 27th Kirby installent and the first to progress into a full 3D platformer as well, all while staying true to the staple copy abilities and mechanics of traditonal games. Like the three installments before it Kirby: Time Tussle features it's own special copy ability, the Time Ability which allows Kirby to stop the movement of time itself to stop enemies and solve puzzles. Gameplay Kirby: Time Tussle plays similarly to traditional Kirby games being a 2D platformer, with Kirby once again able to inhale enemies and utilize the Copy Abilities they yeild. By defeating enemies/bosses or destroying obstacles abilities will gain a certain amount of Star Points the amount detirmined by how great the feat was. Once 100 Star Points are obtained the ability "powers up" and gains a secret technique to it's moveset, abilities can only power up once. This system encourages players to continue using abilities they favor. Discarded or replaced Copy Abilities are now sent to the Ability Reserve,a space on the hud that stores Copy Abilities for later use, up to three being able to be stored at a time. Returning from Kirby Super Star and it's remake Helpers are once again implemented, to clarify Kirby can sacrifice his current ability to call upon a Helper via a cell phone. Helpers are basically enemies turned to Kirby's side, they wield the ability used to call them and can use every unlocked technique in the ability's moveset to their disposal. Up to three helpers can be active at once and to match three other players can control active helpers on the spot (should there be no active helpers they can join by selecting an ability from the Ability Reserve). Helper's copy abilities can be changed by giving them a discarded ability star, should a player be controlling a helper they can simply change their helper's ability with the Ability Reserve. While more cosmetic than anything Kirby's color now changes to match certain abilities like he did in Super Star due to the inclusion of helpers/ To compliment the game's multiplayer system the level design is also much more expansive and encourages exploration, to further promote this if a player is rendered out of sight instead of warping back to the main player they will enter a split screen so they can explore on thier own. To ensure that players won't lose eachother when splitting up the Cell Phone system returns from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and enables players to call teammates and warp to their very location at no cost. However, to balance out Kirby's powerful ability to call upon help enemies are much more durable than before and the game is overall more chaotic, making recovery items and extra lives things to be of more value, enemies also now have visable health bars that show up on the HUD whenever they take damage. The main addition to the game however is the extremely potent Time Copy Ability, it can be accessed at anytime but only by Kirby himself, Kirby can also use his current ability while Time is in play. While active everything becomes grayscale and time completely stops, freezing enemies obstacles and everything else safe for Kirby and his helpers, the catch being it can only be used for 8 seconds per level, fortunately this can be cancelled to reserve time for later use. Fortunately time can be slowly recovered by collecting Time Gears found everywhere around levels, but not much time is recovered from collecting them so it's best to use the Time ability strategically. The strategies for this ability are without limit as they allow Kirby to solve certain puzzles, deal serious damage on enemies and halt all chaos around Kirby so undesirable situations can be avoided. There are however certain areas where using the time ability is prohibited, known as Time-Out Zones. In general, the goal of the game is to collect 100 out of the 150 time capsules in order to restore the Time Traveler a relic machine capable of travelling to various time periods, once achieved Kirby can access the final level and challenge the final boss. Additionally there are treasure chests which can be collected within stage and opened after a stage, these treasure chests contain either Copy Pedestals which add a certain ability to the Time Traveler's ability room, Spray Paint which allows Kirby and his helpers to change their colors and furniture to decorate the Time Traveler's main room. Amiibo are once again compatible and function exactly as they do in Kirby: Planet Robobot granting Kirby certain abilities depending on the character tapped, Amiibo that don't come with a ditrimined ability will always give a random one. Additionally other players can join in as helpers and tap an Amiibo to become the helper that corresponds to that ability. Story Modes Story Meta Knightmare Gourmet Race Characters Copy Abilities For details on the movesets of the abilities below see: Kirby: Time Tussle/Copy Abilities New Returning Helpers Each copy ability when sacrificed summons it's corresponding Helper regardless of what enemy or method the ability was copied. The helpers are... Items Collectible Object Spray Paint Changes the color of Kirby and helper's body and details, details being Kirby's shoe and blush colors. Furniture Levels Enemies New Enemies Returning Enemies Midbosses Bosses Amiibo Credits *Credit to for various arts and icons. Poll What is a better name? Kirby: Time Tussle Kirby & the Fantastic Clock